oculta y vergonzosa adolescencia
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Kuroha es uno de los mas temidos estudiantes de la preparatoria,sin embargo solo unos pocos saben que tiene una tierna y muy linda hermanita adaptacion de la cancion terekakushi shinshuki de honeyworks. -Quizás... debería odiarte... es broma (　･ ｰ･ )ﾌｯ- kuroha.(resubido)


**¡KONICHIWA! hoy vengo con un one shot inspirado en la cancion de HONEYWORKS terekakushi shinshunki interpetada por Len Kagamine.**

**me van a disculpar con el otro fic "mi querida loli-tsundere chan"lo seguire en cuanto consiga tiempo,esto no es KuroMary pero tiene mucho de familia ,ademas que tambien hubo inspiracion en el fic de pame-senpai (a quien quiero mUCHO) que es cuarteto de locos,asi que los personajes no me pertenecen sino de JIN y este fic es adaptacion.**

**¡disfruten onegaishimas! *se inclina al estilo japones***

* * *

-kuroha-

Me desperté tarde como era de costumbre,no soy bueno cuando se trata de levantarse temprano,debería mencionar que tengo una jodida enfermedad que me impide hacer tantas cosas.

Escucho un ruido que no me dejo volver a la cama y me di cuenta que venia del baño.

Avanzo con cuidado y veo a mi hermana menor,tenia su cabello largo hasta la cintura y parecía que se estaba pintado su rostro de malvavisco.

-¿Qué haces?-digo con una voz fúnebre y tenebrosa con la que llamaría su atención-_y un grito de __cortesía_-veo a una albina de ojos rosados y pijama rosa y tenia muchos accesorios para el cabello.

-¡_oniichan_! O_hayo_.- esboza una sonrisa de los mas empalagosa,no pienso caer en sus redes,así que decido ponerle fin con un buen pellizco en sus mejillas hasta estirarlas con mucha furia por no dejarme dormir.

-¡déjame descansar cría tonta!.-

-¡ONII-CHAN! ESO ME DUELE-empezó a chillar de manera que logre soltarla para que los vecinos no pusieran sus quejas y nos boten del departamento.

-ya,ya.-deje que se acaricie las mejillas bastante rojas.-y para que carajos te estas arreglando,¿ya tienes novio o algo así?.-

Mary se sonrojo,estaba demasiado roja como el color de la sangre-como amo ese color tan sádico.-

-t-t-t-te equivocas Onii-chan-tartamudeo;tiene a alguien,eso no me agrada en absoluto,¿celos de hermano mayor?,espero que no.-solo me estoy arreglando un poco,porque…bueno…etto.

-lo suponía,nadie querría estar con una cría tan enana como tu,supongo que fue un delirio del domingo.- sujete su pequeña cabeza y la hice a un lado para lavarme los dientes.

Solo como un dato,soy Kuroha y tengo 17 años,¿estas satisfecho?,por que no me interesa decir mas sobre mi,no contare una historia tonta con mucho drama solo para que me tengas pena ,solo con decir mi nombre y que tengo una hermana de 14 años y se llama Mary alias "medusina", no tengo una historia interesante,y ni me interesa contarte algo estúpido y lleno de mierda.

Salí del cuarto de baño hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno,no es por presumir pero siempre he cocinado de manera fenomenal.

Mary arreglo la mesa para los 2 y aunque tenia demasiadas ganas de comer en mi cuarto y dormir, se puso a chillar como de costumbre y no me quedo mas remedio que desayunar con ella,después cuando quise volver a dormir ya no tenia ganas-_maldita seas medusina_-y es que utilizar la computadora para ver cosas no aptar para menores me costaría demasiado dinero en la factura de este mes,y si los muy hijos de puta me cobran mas de lo debido los mando al maldito infierno;ademas que ya es bastante con el agua,la luz y el cable,donde la cría se la pasa viendo su contenido homosexual donde un par de maricas se pasan dedicándose ese sentimiento empalagoso y asqueroso en todos los ángulos,el amor.

Aun así Mary estaba leyendo uno de sus mangas Yaoi,eso no debería importarme en lo absoluto,sin embargo,usaba MI sudadera favorita,esa sudadera de un negro profundo con la que espanto a todos los pandilleros de la ciudad,esa sudadera que es mi uniforme en las noches,mi compañera que me ha visto darle una buena masacre un grupo de malditos abortos fallidos,es una de las cosas que hace lo que soy;y esa mocosa la tiene puesta,¡¿acaso quiero que mi siniestra sudadera huela a flores del campo y a unicornios escupe arco iris?!.

-voy a matarla.- musite entre dientes.

Me acerque y vi que leía el manga de Love stage.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías usarla?- le susurre en el oído mientras veo como tiembla y voltea lentamente.

-¡ah!onii-chan es que tengo frió y tu chaqueta es muy calentita,así que solo sera un momento.- sonríe con todo descaro,esta vez voy a bañarme en sangre.

DING DONG

-¡oh! Ya llego la pizza.- se alejo de la sala hacia la puerta y saco 20 yenes de su cartera,esto es a lo que yo llamo "salvada por la campana".

Mary volvió al Living con la caja de pizza y con un par de sodas.

-dame eso.-le arranche la pizza.-se te va a caer todo si lo llevas tu sola.-

-¡gracias oniichan!-

Finalmente le ayude con las sodas y con la mucho descaro empuje a Mary y cogí unas 6 rodajas de pizza.

-me voy a mi cuarto-

-¡oniichan!.- odio esa voz tan aguda.

-¿ahora que quieres?- mascullo entre dientes;siento sus manos jalar,con toda su fuerza ,de mi brazo.

-yo pague la pizza y quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo.-

-no-

Sus mejillas se inflaron y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos rosados.

-deja de hacer esa cara tan repugnante.-me senté a su costado con toda MI comida,y lo peor no fue eso,puso el canal de frikis con todo un JODIDO maraton de su anime favorito, Kuroshitsuji,maldita mierda de vida.

_YO,kuroha,el estudiante mas temido de la preparatoria y de las calles,un pandillero juvenil solitario y peligroso que reina en la noche viendo la miseria de sus victimas_,_esta viendo Yaoi empalagoso que como mierda que se lo lleva el viento ,dura 3 putas horas,con una puberta de 14 años a mi costado, que resulta ser mi hermana menor para aumentar la miseria,y si eso no es lo peor,pues,¡lleva mi amada sudadera negra!._

Después de ver sexo entre hombres por 3 putisimas horas sentí un peso sobre mi hombro.

_-no te atreva_s.-

Mary estaba dormida y despertarla seria algo realmente molesto,ya que solo un rinoceronte podía despertar a medusina asi que solo suspire resignado.

De MUY mala gana la cargue y la lleve a su habitación,debía tener un poco de cuidado de no despertarla por que si no se pondría a llorar y esa idea no me atraía en lo absoluto.

Me puse a observar todos sus muñecas y entre ellos estaba su pez luna o también conocido como "otsuki-sama",tenia bastantes libros en sus estanterías,y muchos mangas yaoi pero una de las cosas que veía que tenia en su mesa de noche era unos porta-retratos con fotos nuestras cuando eramos un par de crios.

Realmente yo odiaba que ella me siguiera a todos lados ,después de todo ella perjudicaba mi reputación en la primaria y nadie debia verme con mi hermana menor,los unicos seres que saben de su existencia son Shintaro alias- "princesa"-;Ene alias- esperma perdido- y Ayano a quien no le pongo un apodo por que me daria demasiada pena;en fin eso no debería importar.

Nunca fuimos unidos en la niñez y ella siempre se metía en problemas con los niños mayores,hacia muchos berrinches y todos mis juguetes los hacia añicos y eso era algo que no podía perdonar.

Jamas pasamos momentos juntos, ni caminábamos de la mano,aun cuando Shion murió nunca llegamos a ser mas unidos,¡¿Por qué?,porque asi es la vida,ella nos abandono en la mas cruel de las miserias y con toda la frescura del mundo, me dejaron a cargo de la niña,que miserable es mi vida.

Aunque actualmente ya no la puedo tratar como a una niña pequeña,ahora ella vende flores en el parque,esta estudiando en la secundaria media y tiene buenas calificaciones,tiene bastantes amigos y se por fuentes muy confiables que un tal Seto Kousuke se le esta insinuando.-c_uando lo vea voy a cogerlo del pescuezo y voy a cortarlo en pedazos muy pequeños y luego se los daré de comer a los perros_.-.

Es una cría bastante chillona y empalagosa que siempre se preocupa por todo,cualquier mínimo detalle la asusta,se pone a hacer berrinches en plena vía publica y yo no soy su Mama para consolarla cada vez que chilla.

Por otro lado,yo trabajo con Ene en una tienda de videojuegos,no me gusta trabajar,es mas lo odio,pero no quiero que nos desalojen así que siempre voy a trabajar los viernes y sábados,no esta del todo mal,no me puedo quejar del sueldo y tampoco de las compañeras de trabajo que tienen unas faldas extremadamente cortas y unas curvas espectaculares,lo único que aborrezco es que me tengo que quedar hasta las 2:00 am de la mañana y Ene siempre esta flojeando-_maldito ente azul_-

Odio tener que hablar de mi.

En cuanto a Mary,pues sus amigas no son para nada feas,hay una rubia de grandes pechos y cuerpo bonito que me atrajo una vez pero resulto ser hermana de la princesa del porno y aunque no debería importarme mucho la chica al parecer es novia de uno de los hermanos de Ayano-igual le debí de a ver dado duro contra el muro.-

Una de las cosas que SEGÚN la teoría estúpida de Ene que dice que me he unido mas a Mary fue cuando la defendí de unos asaltantes,¿defender?,no;solo quería un poco de acción ya que no parecía haber nada que hacer.

Simplemente habían uno bastardos acorralándola en un callejón,y esos malditos hijos de su gran puta madre,parecían querer algo mas que su dinero y yo no pensaba hacerme cargo de otro niño mas y quería ver sus caras de espanto cuando supieran que el delincuente_-no me gusta ese termino_\- mas temido de todo tokyo estaba en frente suyo y los mandaría de un solo puñetazo a la gran y maldita mierda.

Solo fueron un par de minutos que ellos gritaron y suplicaron por piedad,algo que yo nunca les voy dar a esos pendejos que trataron de violar a mi hermana.

"_Onii-chan tuve mucho miedo"_

"_no vuelvas a salir de casa cría estúpida"_

"_te quiero onii-chan"_

_"si,si,si,vamos a casa"_

No quise apartar a la medusina de su raro abrazo,aunque finalmente aparte su cabeza y volvimos a casa.

¿te parece que de verdad fue unión?.no respondas eso por que saltare de la pantalla y te arrancare tus ojos de una puñetera vez.

_quería__ que ella actuara como adulto siendo una niña._

_Ahora quiero que actué como niña cuando ella ya no lo es._

¡BUAAA BUAAA!¡BUAA! *SNIF* *SNIF* ¡MAMA SHION!¡QUIERO A MAMA SHION!

Eran las ocho de la noche y Mary esta llorando.

Extraña a Shion,ella era su madre,y la amaba con el todo el corazón. eso era el amor…

El amor es algo empalagoso y asqueroso,pero Shion lo hacia ver de una manera distinta,por que ella si me dio cariño,Azami me dio cariño,y ya al carajo toda esa política mía,Mary es mi familia y también me dio cariño,¿te parece raro?,me gusta el sufrimiento,me gusta el llanto,pero odio verla llorar de esa manera,Shion hiso mucho por mi y soy un total pendejo si es que le devuelvo el favor,pero ya que mierdas importa.

_¡BUAAA BUAAA!_

"_esta bien"-_acaricio su cabeza_-"ella te esta cuidando desde arriba,y hasta que vayas con ella yo tendré que cuidarte.-_

_-¡o-oniichan!-_

_-no pongas esa cara-_

_-¡Onii-chan te quiero mucho!,eres el mejor hermano mayor,y se que estaras conmigo para siempre._

_-no abuses._

_-¿me puedes dar un abrazo?_

_-no-_

_-¡on__iichan…_

_-¡no llores_

_-onii-chan me dara un abrazo-_

_*nota de la autora:_

_Por favor imaginarse a kuro-kun_

_Y a Mary-chan dándose un abrazo_

_Fraternal._

_No me hagan responsable de ataques_

_Cardiacos por el momento Moe*_

Ya no importa que tan sadico, cruel y oscuro sea yo,y me vale mierda tu opinión si es que soy un pesimo hermano mayor,pero como no hay nadie cerca de esa pequeña y fastidiosa albina estare yo ahí,observándola desde lo lejos por que _ella es mi familia._

* * *

**_¡bien!¿que tal?_**

**_lo se,hice a Kuroha un poco Ooc mejor dicho,fuera de su personaje,es que bueno debia apegarlo un poco a la cancion._**

**_no soy fan del KuroMary,es como el Hibimomo,a ambas parejas las noto como si los mayores fueses una clase de hermanos mayores tanto Mary como Hibiya._**

**_y perdonenme en el alma por por poner un ente maligno de Kanomomo es que no me resiste,upps,hihi lo siento de veras._**

**_el fic de pamesenpai fue mucha inspiracion y disculpe los errores ortograficos y por el otro fic de konoxfem!hibi por favor diganme que parejas quieren,bueno feliz año 2015._**

**_¡hasta la proxima!_**

**_X3_**


End file.
